This Is Me and My Horse
by ASLaddict
Summary: Mitchie's been happily riding her horse Gus at the quiet neighborhood stables for years. But what will happen when pop-star Shane Grey and his prize thourobred move in next to them?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic, and if I get a couple of reviews I'll post another chapter. I really hope you enjoy!!! :D **

Its 6:00 in the morning, but I'm up already, tugging on my boots. I grab my hoodie, iPod, and phone and walk into my mom and dads room.

"Mom, I'm going out to ride now." I told my mom. She rolled over and looked at the clock groggily. "Okay Mitchie, but why so early?"

"Mom, it's the first day of _fall_. Which means pretty leaves, lots of people wanting to ride, and a very hungry Gus. I want to get out early so I don't run into a lot of people while I'm out there. " I told her, desperately hoping that she wouldn't say no.

"Fine, but bring your cell phone."

"Already got it" I said, but she had already fallen back asleep.

I quietly walked down the stairs, and out the door. Pulling out my iPod, I listened to my favorite song as I walked the 3 blocks it took to get to the stables. When I got there I found Gus in the pasture and tied his lead rope to the iron fence surrounding it. Gus is my 15 year-old strawberry roan. I got him as a Christmas present when I was 10, and have had him ever since. He's a big sweetie.

I walked to the trailer, which held about ten people's riding equipment, including mine. As I retrieved my brush, I saw that the space next to mine was holding a bucket of brushes, hoof picks, and such, although the rack where the saddle should be is empty. I guess I have a neighbor now, because that shelf had been empty for all the 5 years that I've been here. _I'll make sure to introduce myself later._ I thought to myself.

After I had brushed Gus, I saddled him and headed out the gate. After a few minutes of riding on the path that runs through the woods I turned my iPod back on. 15 minutes later we had reached the little clearing where I like to hang out. It's kind of like my special place, and I've never told anyone about it. It's surrounded by trees, which are now changing colors. I tied Gus a tree and went to sit on the sidewalk that lined the pond. I pulled my songbook out of my back pocket and switched off my iPod.

I looked over a song that I had started last week, but the lyrics didn't fit together just right yet. I need a first verse, and something after the second verse, but I'm just coming up on a blank.__

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

But after that, I have no idea! It's so frustrating. Just then, I heard the tell-tale clip-clopping of a horses hooves, and I turned around to see a beautiful black thoroughbred, with a very well-dressed rider on its back. He seemed sort of familiar, maybe he was someone from my old middle school or something. I waved, then turned back to my notebook, figuring he was just passing by. I didn't hear the rider get off of his horse, so when I felt a tap on my shoulder I jumped.

Realizing it was just the boy that was on the horse, I stood up. "Hi. You must be the one who moved into the rack next to mine. I'm Mitchie." I said, extending my hand "Shane." He said.

He shook my hand and then smirked. "But you already knew that" he said. "Should I?" I asked, confused. "You don't know who I am?" he asked, sort of incredulously "wow, you don't get out much, do you?"

Now _that _made me kind of mad. "As a matter of fact, I do, not that you would know! Now if you would like to tell me why you seem vaguely familiar, you can, _or_, you can leave me in peace." I said, fuming.

Shane laughed and said "Woah, hold you horses! I'm Shane Grey, lead singer of Connect 3, and ultimate rockstar of the world. And you?"

"Mitchie Torres, high school sophomore, and girl who is leaving." As I said the last part, I turned on my heel and stalked back to Gus. I latched my foot in the saddle and swung onto his back, then cantered away.

'That jerk!' I thought 'Sure, you may be able to chase me away from my secret clearing, but you will _never_ chase me away from my stables. _Never.' _

**Please hit that little green review button over there! Tell me if you like the story, or have any suggestions. It will make one person very happy!!! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all who reviewed!! I was very surprised on all the responses I got, and I just posted the first chapter yesterday!! Hope you like this chapter!! ^.^**

* * *

When I got back to the stables I put everything away, then went to hose Gus off. Halfway through that Shane came back. Ignoring him, I turned the hose off and brought Gus to the gate of the pasture. We walked through and I whispered to my horse for a little bit, petting him. I pulled the carrot out of my back pocket and gave it to Gus, then climbed over the fence. Hopping down, I went to my tack shelf and grabbed my jacket, then turned on my iPod and started the walk home, not once looking at a certain Shane Grey.

.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i:.

It turns out Shane actually moved in next door to us too, a house that had been vacant for years. I could see his room from my window, and so I decided to keep my blinds shut 24/7.

I went to the stables at my usual times, determined not to let Shane get the best of me. When he was there, I simply pretended that he wasn't, although I kept sneaking glances every once and a while. He kept staring at me with this weird look on his face, and it was starting to creep me out. Once he got here earlier than me, and I saw someone hand his horse's reigns to him, with the horse already perfectly tacked and brushed. _Too much of a pop-star to brush his own horse I guess._ I thought to myself.

He made his way over to me, and I decided rather than ignore him once again, we could finally talk. Maybe it will get him off my back.

"Hey." He said. I didn't reply. "Look, I'm sorry I was a jerk. I'm just not used to people not recognizing me, that's all."

I just looked at him for a second. "Okay." I slipped Gus's bridle on and clipped the throat latch.

"So…" he prompted.

"So what?"

"Do you forgive me?" he asked

"Sure." I replied and unclipped Gus's lead rope from his halter.

"Do you want to ride with me?"

"Sorry, I don't hang out with rockstars. It seems like a lot of work." I informed him. Deciding to ride bareback, seeing as I was late already, I walked over to a stump of wood jutting out of the ground. I climbed up on it then swung my leg over Gus's back. He followed my lead, latching his foot in his stirrup and swinging on his horse. He positioned his horse so he was blocking my exit.

"So that's it then." He said incredulously. I raised my eyebrows.

"Not necessarily. I have no problem hanging out with you unless you act like pop-star Shane. If you act like a regular person, doing normal things such as tacking up your own horse, then sure I'll hang out with you. " I told him "Now would you please move? I'd like to be home before the apocalypse, thank you."

He moved out of the way, with sort of a dazed expression on his face. I urged Gus forward. And once again, I didn't look back.

.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i:.

On Saturday I was working Gus in the small corral, practicing our barrel racing. After our 8th run through the course, I heard a snicker behind me. I turned to find, surprise surprise, Shane. He led his horse up to me, who's name happened to be King, and looked up at me.

"Let me show you how it's _really_ done." He said, swinging up on King.

My eyes narrowed. "Let's see if your _thoroughbred _can beat my well trained, prize-winning quarter horse." I shot back.

"Time me." He ordered. I waited.

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Oh dearest Mitchie, would you _please_ time me?" Shane asked mockingly.

"I would _love_ to." I replied, sarcasm dripping off my words.

He ran the course and trotted back to me.

"What's my time?" he asked me confidently

"13 seconds" I told him. He smirked. "Now it's _my_ turn."

I was smiling the whole time I completed my run, and when I got back, he was no longer smiling.

"What's my time?" I mimicked him.

"11 seconds" he grudgingly told me. My grin widened.

"If I were you I wouldn't go around hedging my bets." I told him. I trotted right on past him, and started untacking Gus, the smile never leaving my face.

This might just get interesting.

* * *

**Please review, and if you have any suggestions feel welcome to tell me! Hope you liked the chapter, and I'll try to post another one tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you like my story. ^.^ By the way, if you're wondering what Gus looks like, he is my profile picture. And I do actually own him (well, **_**technically, **_**I share him with a friend, so he's half mine. But I ride him a lot)**

* * *

The next day Sierra wanted me to go shopping with her for new school clothes. Ugh. I _hate_ shopping. Why spend your time buying new clothes when you can be riding? But I couldn't go riding today because Gus has a saddle sore right now, and it needs time to heal. Drat. Well anyways, Sierra's mom dropped us off at the mall, and Sierra shot straight for the Aeropostale store. After she gathered up a ton of skinny jeans and tee shirts and jackets (oh my!), she went to try them on.

I pulled out my iPod and listened to music as I checked my email **(A/N: it's an iTouch, so it has email and youtube.)**. when I saw that I had no messages, I watched the music video of my favorite song. I felt someone sit down next to me on the bench, and I turned to see, you guessed it , Shane.

"Jesse McCartney? Seriously?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Yes. Body Language happens to be one of the best songs ever made, next to every song made Queen and Green Day. But if you listened to _real _music, you would know that, wouldn't you?" I smirked.

"Do you even _own_ a radio? Connect 3 is on like every station. I mean, I'm _just_ wondering." Curse that convincing innocent reaction. Stupid actor.

"In fact I _do_ own a radio, but I have an iPod for this very important reason: I don't like a lot of the music that plays on 'like every station'" Finally! Something I said wiped that arrogant grin off of his face.

"You know, you're probably the only teenaged girl in a five mile radius that isn't a huge Connect 3 fan. Rebel much?" he asked

I grinned. "Yep, I'm just awesome like that. Maybe it'll do you some good." I got up and pulled out my phone. I texted Sierra telling her where I was going as I walked over to Zumiez **(A/N: it's a store that sells skateboards and snowboards and such). **I immediately walked over to the wall that displayed skateboards. I was admiring their awesome designs when Shane walked in. I waited until he walked over to me before speaking.

"Wow, do you stalk _every _non-fan?" I asked

"Nope. It's just you. Don't you feel special?" And again with the mocking smile.

"Actually, I just feel annoyed. Did you know that when someone _walks away_ from someone that they don't like very much, they might just want that person to leave them alone."I said, looking at him pointedly.

Just then, thank goodness, another boy walked in and spotted Shane.

"Shane, we gotta be at that interview at 3! Come on, let's go!" Shane was still looking at me, and I folded my arms across my chest. "Now!"

The boy, who I now understood was Nate, pulled Shane away, mumbling something about the record label. I spotted Sierra waving at me, a hard feat with all the bags she was carrying, and I made my way over to her.

.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:i.:

Sierra was throwing a "chill-out-before-we-have-to-go-back-to-that-horrible-place-some-call-high-school" party. She threw this party every year, and 'everybody who is anybody came'. As for _me_, I just came because Sierra asks me to every year. I headed over to her house early to help set up, and she immediately set me to work hanging streamers.

About an hour later people started arriving. Naturally, Shane was here too. He started to make his way over to me when Tess Tyler stopped him, grabbing his arm. She said something to him, and I knew Shane well enough to tell that he was trying to be polite.

I walked outside and leaned against the railing of Sierras deck. I heard the door open and a girl with curly brown hair walked out.

"Not much of a party person either?" she asked

I smiled. "Not really. I'm Mitchie."

"Caitlyn" she told me.

"So you ride horses?" she asked

"Yeah. How did you know?" I was pretty curious.

"Sierra's my cousin. I moved here last week from Kentucky. I'm going to go to your school. She told me how you hang out at the stables a lot. Is it okay if I come and see your horse sometime?"

"Yeah, sure! Have you ridden before?" I asked eagerly. We talked for about 20 more minutes, solely on the topic of horses, until they served cake. We each got a piece of cake and walked back outside.

"So do you like Shane?" Caitlyn asked.

I frowned "No" I said, suspicious. "Why?"

"Sierra mentioned how he moved into your stables." She told me. "and, well, he's been staring at you through the window for the past 10 minutes."

"_What???" _quickly, I turned around. He caught my eye, then blushed and pretended to be engrossed in a conversation with Nate.

"Well, he has sort of been stalking me for the past 2 days. Why are guys so _competitive?"_ I asked

Caitlyn laughed at that."I honestly don't know."

We talked for a while more and then swapped numbers before she had to leave. I stayed the night at Sierra's house, and we talked until well past one in the morning. But after she fell asleep, I layed there in the dark, wondering.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow. ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you to all who reviewed! ^.^ So sorry it took so long to update, but those teachers and their assignments! Can't stop them when they're on a roll (unless you want detention, of course.) By the way, if you guys want a good romance/drama, then visit my good friend Rainelle Rose (also known as Renate)'s page. She has a great story going called The Mist. Here's her url: .net/u/2160826/ **

* * *

Before I knew it, my last 2 days of freedom were gone. No more riding all day and not having to worry about homework, no more spending hours practicing my latest skateboard tricks. These were some of the many thoughts running through my head as I walked down the hallway on the first day of school. That and Shane.

I walk past Tess and her preppy-posse, wondering how they can breathe through all of the layers they were wearing. I mean, seriously?

I'm a sophomore this year, so my homeroom is on the 2nd floor. As I walked up the stairs I spotted Caitlyn, and we chatted on our way up to our homeroom. We had Mr. Martinez this year, and I'd heard he was kind of tough.

Luckily, he gave me a seat next to Caitlyn. Unluckily, at the desk on the other side of mine sat no other than Shane Grey. And guess how our lockers are assigned? Yeah.

So after I finished putting books and stuff into my locker, I started hanging up some pictures. Some were of Gus, of course. There was one from the other night at the party of me, Caitlyn, and Sierra.

Shane leaned over and took a look in my locker. "So I heard that a person's locker says a lot about their character." He informed me.

I looked in his locker. Some magazine pictures of him and Connect 3, and a pile of messy papers and books.

"So, does that make you a self centered, sloppy, egotistical jerk?" I asked him "I'm _just_ curious."

"Yeah, real funny." He started to say something, but I turned to Caitlyn and asked her if she rides English or Western **(A/N: personally, I ride Western ^.^). **We talked for a while before Mr. Martinez called us in.

"Shane was staring at you again you know." He was walking a few people ahead of us. He looked back at me and when he saw me looking at him he quickly turned forward again. I giggled. "I think he likes you." Caitlyn told me.

"Shane? No way. He's probably just plotting how he wants to show me up again, not that any of his plans have worked. Besides, why would he want me if he could have someone like Tess?" Speak of the devil and she shall stare. Apparently, she saw Shane looking back at me, and wasn't happy. "Although, it might be fun to watch her get jealous."

* * *

After school I grabbed my skateboard and started practicing my latest tricks. I was midway in a kick-flip when I heard someone call my name. Luckily I was right next to the grass, so at least I face planted in something soft. I picked myself up and turned to find Shane. He was snickering, of course. I glared at him.

"So what exactly do you want?" I asked, irritated.

"Well, actually, I told Jason and Nate about you and they think your cool… I know! I had no idea where that came from either! Well anyways, they want to meet you." He told me.

I raised my eyebrows at that.

"You told them about me?" I asked

He blushed and started to say something before he was interrupted by my mom calling me in from the doorway.

"Bring them with you to the stables on Saturday, 10:00. And, tell them that if they are overly competitive, like some other people that I know," I looked pointedly at him "then, they should beware."

He smiled at me, and I turned on my heels, picked up my skateboard, and headed to the garage to put it away.

I wondered why he had smiled at me. It wasn't like the smile he gave Tess at the party, noticeably fake. It looked, well, _real. _Could Caitlyn possibly be right?

* * *

**Please review! I hope to have the next chapter out by Friday at the latest. ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**SOOO sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy lately. Lots of homework and tests before the end of the quarter. Plus, now the only day of the week when I don't have anything directly after school is Wednesday, so I'm trying to fit everything in. I promise to have the next chapter out by Thursday! ^.^**

* * *

I was cantering in the field across the street when Shane and his brothers got to the stables. They looked around for a second before the older one, Jason I think, spotted me. He said something to the others, then they headed over to me. I switched off my iPod and trotted over to meet them. I stopped Gus and hopped off when we got near.

"Hey," I said

"Hey," Shane repeated.

Before he could say anything else, the older boy stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Jason! You must be Mitchie! Shane has told us soo much about you!" I wonder how one teenager could get so much of that innocent cheeriness into three sentences. Not in a bad way, just in a _wow_ way.

"Yep, that's me." I said, smiling.

"I'm Nate" the younger one said, giving sort of a half wave. "You ride really well. Why were you riding bareback though?" he asked

"Well, Gus here just got over a pretty good saddle sore, and I don't want to push it. Do you ride?"

"I did until Connect 3 got more popular and went on tour. So did Jase. Shane's the only one who really kept it up." I looked at Shane and he was whispering something to Jason.

Nate and I talked for a while before Jason turned away from Shane. "Do you guys want to go back to our house to hang out for a while? I'm starving." Jason asked us

Nate looked at me. "Yeah, sure. Just let me put Gus up. Give me 5 minutes." I walked up to an old tree stump and stepped up. I brought Gus's reigns to his shoulder then swung my leg over his back smoothly. I trotted back to the tack area with Jason Nate and Shane following. I hosed Gus down then gave him a carrot and let him out in the pasture.

I walked back to the boys. Jason was behind the wheel of a silver jeep with tinted windows. Nate was leaning against the back door talking to Shane. As I approached, Nate stood up straight and headed to the passenger seat. Which left me and Shane in the back.

As soon as the car started moving Jason started interrogating me on my favorite birds (Kinda random). He got so excited, and I was surprised that he could drive while talking to me with such enthusiasm.

When we got to their house we walked in to find Mrs. Grey making lunch. Oh, the sweet smell of grilled cheese!

After we finished eating we went over to my backyard to hang out on my deck. After half an hour Jason and Nate went home to work on a new song or something, but Shane hung back. We sat in silence for a minute.

"So why didn't you ever forgive me for being a jerk?" he asked suddenly.

"I said that I did"

"You didn't act like you did." He told me.

"I told you that I didn't hang out with rockstars." I reminded him

"Well why not?"

"I don't know, I think it's just the whole _famous_ thing. I don't want to be sucked into it. Like I said, it seems like too much work."

"Well, I don't look at it like that at all. Here's the way I see it: I've loved music since I was little. One day I was playing a song with my brothers in the school talent show, and the intern for a big-shot music producer happened to be watching. She talked to me after the show, then called her boss. Before I knew it, we were performing in our first concert. I look at it as a way to share something I love doing with other people. I try not to let the fame get to me. Sometimes I slip up though" he said looking at me "I really am sorry for being such a jerk that day."

I laughed. "It's okay!"

"So can we try to be friends? If we're careful, the press will never find out. Besides, if I keep trying to one-up you, I'm gonna get my butt kicked. Bad."

I laughed at that one. "Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, you will get your butt kicked." He laughed. "And the friend thing sounds pretty good too."

"Good"

I smiled.

His phone beeped and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Oh, I almost forgot! We have a meeting with Owl City at two. We might be recording a song together." He explained.

"Owl City??? I _love_ them!"

He laughed. "Why don't you come with? The guys shouldn't mind."

"_Seriously???" _

He laughed again. "Yeah. It's one of the perks of having a rockstar for a friend. Its 1:30 now, can you be at our house in 10?"

"Yeah. See you then!"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Hope you liked it! Please review! And again, please check out The Mist by Rainelle Rose. It's an awesome story! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry that I couldn't fit in the new chapter last week! We had a death in my family, and I want to dedicate this chapter to her. She died after a long battle with breast cancer, which she overcame, but then it came back as brain cancer. She was a fighter.**

I rushed inside and found my parents watching tv. Knowing that it would do me more good to approach this nicely than if I, say, ran up and started begging, I calmly walked toward them.

"Mom?" I asked

"Yes?" she answered

"Do you remember our neighbors that just moved in next-door?"

"The Greys? Of course I remember them. Their mother is so sweet. Well behaved boys, too."

"Well, you know how they have that band? Connect 3? Well, their meeting with Adam Young. He's from Owl City, one of my favorite bands. They might be doing a song together, and the boys invited me to come with them. May I please go with them?" I asked, really anxious. I was tapping my feet, filled with hyper energy.

"Seems okay with me. This Owl City sings _clean_ songs, right?" she inquired

"Yes. Not one cuss word." I said, a smile starting. "Dad?"

"Fine. But don't do anything rash." My dad loved to talk like that, using "old talk". He's a classic literature professor at the local community college, and he tried to fit the part. Even at home.

"Thank you!!!!!" I called down as I ran up the stairs. I grabbed my phone and my jacket, then hurried over to the Grey's driveway.

Shane was waiting for me there, and then we climbed into their car.

We talked about skateboarding and music and video games, and a ton of other things that we realized that we had in common, so the half hour drive felt like only 5 minutes.

We pulled into a parking space in the nearly vacant lot. There was only one other car there. This made me curious, so I asked Shane about it.

"Oh, people are here all right. There's a staff parking lot out back. The security's crazy tight. If they don't recognize your license plate as one of their clients, then you get kicked out. It doesn't matter who you are, or how much money you have. You're gone. Fangirls and rival companies are a big problem for them." He told me.

I thought for a minute. "I guess that makes sense." By that time we were inside and Jason walked up to the front desk and checked in. She waved us through and we all started towards the elevator.

We went up to the 13th floor, and when we got there we walked down a few hallways until we reached the right room.

We walked in to find (as you probably expected) Adam Young. I tried my hardest to keep my cool, and it worked well enough. I didn't scream anyway.

He turned as we walked in the door and gave a little half wave to the guys. Then Shane introduced me.

"Adam, this is Mitchie. She's a good friend of ours, and we decided to let her tag along today. I hope you don't mind." he finished.

Adam smiled. "No not at all. Hope you can help out, cuz we still can't decide on a song to record." In the car Shane had explained to me that Disney was doing a remake CD with all of the original movie songs in it. Owl City and Connect 3 were trying to pick which song that they wanted to record still.

"We decided to choose between You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story and Best of Friends from the Fox and the Hound. Those are the only 2 songs we could think of that fit both of our different sounds well enough." Nate explained "Which do you think you like better?"

I thought hard for a second. "I have a suggestion, if that's okay." they all nodded "Go ahead" Shane encouraged.

"Personally, I think You've Got a Friend in Me is way to country for either of you. And Best of Friends is too quiet. What about On My Way, you know, from Brother Bear? I love that song, and it seems to fit your sounds pretty well."

Jason pumped the air with his fist "Yes!!! That's the one! Why didn't we think of that before?" everyone else seemed to agree.

Shane leaned close to me and whispered in my ear "Great thinking" I blushed.

All that was left to do was work out who would sing which parts in the song, and to practice. We left after an hour of this, and Adam even let me take a picture with him on Shane's phone. I gave Shane my number so that he could send it to me through picture-mail.

After I got home and ate dinner, Shane came over and we talked until ten that night, and we only stopped because my mom told us that it was getting late. I walked with him to his house.

When we got to his garage Shane turned to me. "You were great back there at the studio. You really found the perfect song. I just wanted to say thanks." He hugged me, and I stiffened. He immediately let go.

"What? I can't hug my friend?" I thought for a second, purposely making him wait.

"Well, I _guess_ it's okay." I conceded.

He laughed and hugged me again. "Good. Cause I would have done it anyways." I laughed with him then he went inside.

After I got in bed that night my phone vibrated. I checked it and it said I got a new text message.

It said:

**Hey its Shane. Here's that picture. So do you want to come with us 2mw when we record the song? Jase keeps bugging me to ask you. **

I smiled. Sliding out the keyboard, I replied:

**Totally. **** So whatcha doin popstar?**

We texted back and forth like this until one o'clock, when I finally decided to go to sleep.

**I'm tired. -.-zzz I'll c u 2mw, k? what time?**

Seconds later I got:

**Me 2. 0.o just drank like 3 diet cokes. And around 11, k?**

I replied:

**Lolx! Haha, g-nite! Talk 2 u 2mw! Oops, I mean 2day. Lata mah frend. ^.^**

As I hit send, I knew that what I had said wasn't what I wanted him to be. I didn't want him to be "mah frend". I wanted him to be more than that.

**Later guys! Please review! I know you wanted more smitchie, but I promise that's to come. I have some other plans for this story first. Another good story to check out: Operation X by ********, once again a personal friend of mine. She even included me in the story! Haha, later friends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I have had a very busy week. And another thing: I'm no longer allowed to have my computer or phone during the week due to my grades (you can thank my parents. .) I will try to update every Friday. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

I woke up to my phone blaring Replay (by Iyaz). Groaning, I rolled over, and glanced at the clock. It was 10:55. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mitchie? It's Shane. It's also like 11. Are you almost ready?" he asked me

"_Crap!!!!" _I said, scrambling up "Uh, yeah." I grabbed my favorite baseball hat, and the first clothes I saw. "See ya in 5" I said, hanging up.

I changed as fast as I could and ran downstairs. Grabbing a banana, I quickly wrote my mom a note, explaining where I was going. I walked out the door as casually as I could. Jason and Nate were already in the car, and Shane was waiting for me on the front steps. He took one look at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked defensively, crossing my arms.

"I woke you up with my call, didn't I?" he asked, chuckling.

I giggled. "How'd you know?"

"Well, your hair's kinda messy" he said, and reached up to push my bangs out of my eyes. My breath caught. "_and_, … your wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

I looked down, then at him, and we both burst out laughing. If you haven't already guessed, I'm the kind of person that laughs at my own mistakes. **(A/N: this is true about myself as well. And it happens that I laugh a **_**lot**_**. Lolx ^.^)**

"Oh, grab your skateboard." He told me "we're planning on doing lunch, then hitting the skate park."

"Have you ever roller bladed?" I asked

"If failing miserably counts, then yes. Why?"

"One sec.." I ran back to my house, then jogged back with a gym bag containing two sets of rollerblades, and my skateboard. I hopped into the back with Shane, and we talked again as we rode to the studio.

"This is going to be a little different" Shane explained as we walked through a series of hallways. We reached the door at the end and Shane pushed it open. There was a whole table top with sound stuff, and a whole lot of buttons and knobs and switches that I would try extremely hard not to touch. There was a room with a glass window covering half of one wall built into the corner.

"Adam and I will go in there to record the song. Then Jase and Nate will take a turn later on to record the instrumental part of the song. We can duck out for a little bit then." He explained. I nodded. Just then Adam walked in.

"Hey Mitchie." He greeted me

"Hey" I smiled.

"How long does it usually take to record a song for an album?" I asked, to really no one in particular.

"For a song like this, about a week, maybe more. It depends." Adam told me **(A/N: idk, I just made that up.) **

We spent the next half hour discussing who would sing which part, then we ran through the song for the first time. I wrote it up, and here's what we finally came up with:

- - -

(Shane)

Tell everybody i'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
With blue skies ahead, yes i'm on my way  
And there's nowhere else I'd rather be

(Adam)  
Tell everybody I'm on my way  
And i'm loving every step I take  
With the sun beating down, yes i'm on my way  
And I can't keep this smile off my face

(Shane)  
Cause there's nothing like, seeing each other again  
No matter what the distance between

(Adam)  
And the stories we tell, will make you smile  
Or really lifts my heart

(Both)  
So tell'em i'm on my way  
New friends and new places to see  
And to sleep under the stars and could ask for more  
With the moon keeping watch over me

(Shane, with background vocals by Adam)  
Not the snow nor the rain, can change my mind  
The sun will come out, wait and see  
And the feeling of the wind  
In your face can lift your heart

(Adam, with back up by Shane)  
Oh... there's no where I'd rather be  
Cause i'm on my way now  
Well and true  
I'm my way there  
I'm on my way now

(Shane)  
I'm on my way now

(Adam)

I'm on my way now

(Shane)

I'm on my way now

(instrumental)

(Shane, backup by Adam)  
Tell everybody i'm on my way  
I just can't wait to be there  
With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to share

(Adam, backup by Shane)  
So tell everybody I'm on my way  
And I just can't wait to be home  
With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way  
And nothing but good times to show

(Both)  
I'm on my way  
Yes, I'm on my way

- - -

Then we started recording. Shane and Adam walked into the glass room, first running through with only Shane singing, and Adam doing his background vocals. Then they switched, and Adam sang the main part of the song. We ran through that about 4 times for each person, then Adam walked out and Shane stayed inside the room and ran over it by himself 6 times. After that he and Adam traded places. Shane walked up to me.

"Bored yet?"

"Dude, I past that point an hour ago. Can we get out of here for a while? I need to walk around for a little bit." So, so true.

He smiled. "Yeah. Just let me tell the guys."

5 minutes later we were outside the building.

I fell to my knees. "Yes! Unfiltered air and non-artificial sunlight! Finally!"

Shane started laughing. People were staring. I spread out my arms and took in several deep breaths of air, over exaggerating. Shane offered me his hand and pulled me up. He looked at me funny.

I shrugged. "I got a rep to protect Grey. I'm the weirdest girl on the block, and I am constantly reminding people of it."

"Okay. No comment." Shane said. I laughed. "There's a Starbucks down the street. Wanna hang out there for a little while?"

"Sure." I replied. We walked in silence for a while.

"So I'm thinking about trying out for the talent show. What do you think?" he asked me.

"Well, seeing as your famous, Mrs. Derrington is sure to let you in. She'd do anything to get the auditorium full on the night of." I informed him.

"It's not so much that. I don't distract people from the other students, you know? They deserve it as much as I do."

I thought for a second. Then I grinned.

"I have an idea. To Starbucks!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him the next hundred feet until we got to the _Oh most holy place that sells caffeinated drinks,_ as I like to call it.

And again with that funny look.

"Hey," I defended myself "I think best with caffeine in me. Let's go."

**Ill try to have a new chapter up on Friday. **

**And remember: Reviews=happiness! **

**Hit the little green button!**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I didn't get very many reviews last chapter, and I really like to know what you think of my chapters. Did you not like the last chapter? Please let me know. Suggestions are always welcome too.**

We discussed our secret plan over our drinks (for me: Chai Tea Latte, 4 honeys, no water **(A/N: sounds picky, I know, but it tastes amazing!!!) **for him: caramel macchiato). We came to an agreement over what we referred to as _mission gasp._ As we stood up to leave I reached for his cup. I brought it to my face, and smelled it. I feigned gagging.

"Why do you like _coffee???_ '' I asked incredulously.

"It tastes good. It has caffeine. Why do you like tea?" he shot back

"I don't. I LOVE it!!!!!!! It tastes like Christmas in a cup! Try some!" I shoved both of our cups at him and he took a sip out of mine.

"It's good Torres. I'll admit that. But now you have to try some of mine."

"I'd rather boil live puppies. And I _love _puppies." I looked at him pointedly. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is Mitchie Torres, is _the _Mitchie Torres, _refusing _a dare?!? And I thought I'd never see the day…" he shook his head in mock disappointment. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his cup.

"Hello, I didn't refuse a dare. You just now challenged me, and now I accept." I squeezed my eyes shut. I brought the cup closer to my face…

…but Shane's lips pressed against mine before the cup could. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was amazing. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. I blinked a couple of times and looked at him a little confusedly.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

He looked down nervously. "I really like you Mitchie. I love hanging out with you," but before he could finish I cut him off.

"I really like you too." He grinned. I roll my eyes. "Now let's go before you start talking all cheezy." I laughed. "come on."

* * *

Over the next few days we spent every spare minute together working on our plan. During breaks at the studio, after school, during lunch, you name it. After school every day we spent an hour in Mrs. Derrington's room, working out the details. Jason and Nate were there for that part too.

As I was walking to lunch with Shane a few days after that day at Starbucks, we chatted about the new song. As we walked into the cafeteria Tess saw us, or rather Shane, seeing as she was completely ignoring me. She waved frantically and made a beeline toward us. I sighed.

"Enter crazy-stalker-chick-nombre-uno." He sighed too.

"I better take care of this. I'll be back in 5." He told me.

"Later." I walked over to our table. Jason, Sierra, Caitlyn, Nate, Shane, and I were the permanent residents for this table. Luckily, there was a 6 people limit for the tables, so it wasn't like we had to turn people down that wanted to sit with us every day. After 7 minutes of talking music with Caitlyn and Jase, I started to get worried about Shane. I got up from the table and made my way to the hallway. What I found there wasn't pretty, let me tell you.

* * *

_Shane's POV_

I walked out into the hallway with Tess on my heels. As soon as we were out of sight of the whole cafeteria I turned. I really wanted to let her down easy. I don't like upsetting people. _Anymore_ I thought to myself. That's one of the reasons I like Mitchie so much. She helped me out of my bratty phase.

I snapped back into reality when Tess cleared her throat. She looked away nervously, but I knew it was just an act. Once I saw a poor freshman ask her out. She practically ripped out his pride, threw it on the ground, stomped on it with her spiky heel, then rubbed dirt in it. Talk about harsh.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me?" she asked with feign embarrassment.

"Look, Tess," I began, but before I could finish, she saw something behind me. For a split second she smirked and then she pressed against me and kissed me, hard. I stood there shocked for a moment, but just as I was going to push her off me, I heard a gasp. I pulled away and turned around as fast as I could. Mitchie was standing there with a betrayed look on her face. She turned and started running. I started to run after her but Tess grabbed my arm. I turned to her

"Tess! Just before you went and _kissed me, _I was about to tell you that I don't like you like that! You treat anyone who won't up your reputation like dirt. Go _away!_" spun on my heel and sprinted after Mitchie.

**So that's my new chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Sorry, I was way busy last weekend, and that's why I couldn't fit a new chapter in. And just to remind you, I'm now only allowed on the computer during the weekends, so that's when I will be updating. Usually I will be writing longer chapters, so that's a plus. Today's is a little on the short side, so I apologize. Hope you like it! ^.^**

* * *

All I could think about is getting somewhere out of sight so I could think for a while. From there, I honestly don't know.

"Mitchie! Mitchie, wait!" Shane called. I didn't stop. Since he was much taller, as well as bigger than me he quickly caught up. Shane grabbed my arm and pulled us both to a stop.

"Mitchie, it's not what it looks like…" Shane started

I cut him off. "And how many times have I heard that? Way to steal lines from movies Shane. Let me guess: 'It was her! _She_ kissed _me!_' Well you know what? I _don't_ want to hear it." I started to turn but he still had a grip on my arm and pulled me around once again.

"Mitchie, you don't get it! Just let me explain…" he looked at me desperately. Dang that extraordinary acting skill.

"No, let _me_ explain. You were the first guy I liked as more than a friend. And I should've realized that being with you was impossible. You're a big celebrity, and you should be going out with someone famous. Like Tess. I was just too caught up in my own little fantasy to wake up. And now I can see that it would've never worked out anyways. Goodbye Shane." With that I turned and left, and he let me go with a shocked expression on his face. I walked down the hallway and ducked into the girl's bathroom.

Since we're allowed to use our phones during lunch period, I texted Sierra and Caitlyn and asked them to meet me here. I had a _lot _to tell them.

* * *

Surprisingly, I made it through the day, making sure to avoid Shane. I managed not to look his way even once. As soon as the final bell rang I was out of there. I didn't even stop by my locker. I would borrow Caitlyn or Sierra's books later. As soon as I got home I went into my room. I grabbed my boots and my iPod. In five minutes I was downstairs and getting ready to go. I left a note for my mom on the counter and was out the door.

It was Friday, so I could be out later than usual. As soon as I got to the stables I started towards the pastures.

Gus was right next to the gate, and immediately I knew something was wrong. First off, Gus always likes to be in the back of the pasture, in a little wooded area. Second, he coughed _three times_ in the time it took for me to jog over to him. I hopped the fence and walked up to him. I stroked his forehead, and he felt really hot. His nose was also runny, and I was starting to get worried.

Luckily, my Aunt Mary's a vet, so I gave her a call and she was up here in twenty minutes. While I was waiting, I tried to get Gus to eat some grain, but he wouldn't even go near it.

When my aunt got here, she checked him over. After ten minutes she turned to me.

"His temperature is 102.7," she told me. This had me worried. I knew that a horse's regular temperature is between 99.8 F and 101.3. ".. And judging by his runny nose and cough, I would say he has the Equine Influenza. Would he eat or drink anything?" she asked me

I shook my head. "No. he wouldn't even touch it. Will he be okay?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," she assured me "it's just a virus, similar to what we get when we get the flu. He'll completely recover pretty soon. Do you guys have an empty box stall?"

I nodded. "Yes"

"He needs to be kept in there for a few days. Make sure that it's clean and dry, and just let him rest tonight. It's nothing you could have prevented, sweetie. Even though we get the flu shot, we get the flu sometimes. It's the same concept. He'll be okay." She told me.

"Can I stay with him tonight?" I asked

"Yeah. I'll stop by your house and get some of your things so you can be comfortable, and explain the situation to your mom. I'll be back in around half an hour, okay? Keep your phone with you."

After she left, I moved Gus to the empty box stall at the very end of the stable. I informed the owner of the stable of Gus's condition, so he could let the rest of the residents know to be careful. I walked back to the temporary stall to wait for Aunt Mary.

* * *

A little while later we had carried a bunch of blankets and sleeping bags to the stall. I also had some snacks to eat, and some bottles of water.

"Now you be careful" Aunt Mary warned me "It's supposed to get really cold tonight. You better get tough, quick. If you can't handle it, give me a call. I can be out here in ten minutes. I'll charge you triple, though." we laughed "Are you all set?" she asked me.

"I think so. And don't worry. I'll be fine. I just want Gus to get better."

She nodded "I understand. I'll come by around nine tomorrow morning to check on you both."

I smiled. "Thanks for your help. See you in the morning."

Gus layed down on the hay that was spread out on the ground. I sat next to his head for a while, stroking him. Then I arranged my blankets so I could lie down next to him comfortably, and pulled out my phone. It was only about six o'clock. I grabbed my book and my iPod and settled down.

After five minutes of reading someone tapped my shoulder and I jumped. Looking up, I saw Shane standing there, out of breath and looking nervous. I sighed and slowly stood up. This is gonna be interesting.

* * *

**Ooh, cliffie! ^.^ So I will do my best to have a new chapter out next weekend, and a longer one at that. Please let me know what you think by reviewing. I hope to have 100 reviews by the next time I update. (hint hint, nudge nudge) ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I couldn't update last weekend, sorry. This chapter is officially my longest, over 2000 words! I hope you all enjoy! ^.^**

* * *

I stood up to see Shane standing there, looking very, well there's really only one word to describe it, _desperate._ I sighed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"Mitchie, please just let me explain." He pleaded.

"This is going to be your only chance, so I would use it wisely if I were you"

Shane took a deep breath. "Mitchie, I like you. I reallylike you. _Only _you. Definitely _not_ Tess. And I know that this sounds like I'm 'stealing lines from a movie', but she _did_ kiss me. Not the other way around. Why would I hurt you like that?" Shane asked the last part softly. He paused for a second.

Then he continued. "I wanted to tell Tess that I didn't like her, when we walked into the hallway. She asked me out, and just as I was about to say no, she saw you behind me. Then she kissed me. I was about to push her off me when I heard you behind me, I swear!"

He gave me a wry little half smile "Besides, why would I settle for Tess when I could have you?"

I thought long and hard. That _does_ sound like Tess. But it was hard for me to believe him. To trust him again.

"I am willing to try this again" I stated slowly. Relief flooded his features "But you have to promise me that this won't happen twice."

"I don't even have to, because it won't happen, ever." Shane stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. Only then did I notice that he was wet. When I asked him why, he chuckled a little bit.

"It's pouring out there. I ran here from my house, so that's why I'm wet." As if on cue, just then we heard a giant clap of thunder that shook the stable. I shuddered, and Shane hugged me tighter.

"You might want to wait for a while before going back home. It's a whole 3 blocks, and it doesn't sound good out there. … and I don't want to be alone." I added softly.

Shane smiled at the last part. He slowly leaned down, asking with his eyes. When I closed my eyes he softly pressed his lips against mine. He moved his hand to rest on my face, stroking my cheek. My arms slid up to be around his neck. We kissed for maybe five minutes before I pulled away. I rested my head on his chest, and Shane buried his face in my hair. We stood like that for a while, enjoying each other's company, a perfect moment.

"I wouldn't want you to be alone, anyways. I'd worry too much. I'll just call my mom and tell her where I am." I squeezed him tighter for a moment, then pulled away reluctantly.

Shane walked into the hallway of the stable for a minute to call his mom, and I sat back down on my sleeping bag. I reached into my backpack and fished out my songbook. I flipped through the pages until I found This Is Me. It wasn't that hard, because the bindings were worn from opening to that page so many times.

Inspiration hit me, and I scrambled to find a pen. I was scribbling my new first verse down when Shane walked back in, phone in hand. This is what I came up with:

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world what I have to say_

_But I have this dream bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show it's time to let you know_

Most of it was true, when it came to music at least. The hid my face part implies my never wanting to perform in public.

Shane sat down next to me, and I closed my songbook. _What if he didn't like it?_

"What's that?" he asked me

"Oh, it's nothing." I quickly said.

"Please? Can I see?" he looked at me pleadingly. Darn those intense, warm, chocolate-brown eyes. I handed him the book.

The notebook opened to the much looked-at page. He read quietly for a moment, then looked up at me.

"Mitchie, this is amazing! Can you sing it for me? So I can hear the tune?" I shook my head.

"Oh, I don't know. I've only ever sang in front of my parents before. I'm probably not that good, anyways."

And again with the gaze thing. Except this time, he leaned closer and rested his forehead against mine. Now only an inch was between us, and he asked me, "Pretty please with Kit-Kats on top will you sing for me?" he then kissed me sweetly for a moment, then pulled away slightly, keeping his eyes glued to mine. I nodded subconsciously. Then I shook my head, as if it would clear my mind of all the jumbled thoughts floating around up there.

"No fair!" I protested. He just kept staring into my eyes with his intense gaze. I groaned. "Ugh. Fine, I'll sing for you." He pulled away completely now, and grinned, triumphant. "But no more influencing." I looked at him pointedly. Shane shrugged nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes.

"Promise to be honest on how good, or not, my singing is?" I asked. He nodded. I took a deep breath and began.

"This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light shine on me!" as I got more into the song my confidence grew, and my voice grew stronger. "Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be, this is me!"

I looked at Shane, who was staring at me in shock. Then he blinked a few times, and recovered himself.

"Mitchie, that was incredible! Your voice is incredible! You have to record a demo with me and the guys!" Gus stirred a little bit on the floor next to us, and I stroked his ears.

"I don't think so Shane. I've never sung in front of anyone except you and my parents. What if people don't like me?" before I could even finish, Shane was shaking his head

"That's not even possible Mitch. You have an amazing voice, and who wouldn't love you?" It was so hard not to just give in and believe him.

"What about my appearance, anyways? I'm not exactly Tess Tyler." I said, referring to my old jeans with a hole in the knee, ratty 'class of 2013' t-shirt, and messy hair.

"Mitchie, you're beautiful just the way you are. Anyone would be crazy not to see that. There's no way you won't get signed. We could even go on tour together!" I blushed at the beautiful part. Thinking for a minute, I finally decided.

"I will record a demo with you, on two conditions. No one except for you, me, Nate, and Jase will know about it until I either get signed or don't." Shane interrupted.

"Oh, you'll get signed alright." I rolled my eyes.

"…_and_, you help me finish my song." He smiled.

"Deal. But I want you to hear a song I wrote first."

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

"I wrote that the day we ran into each other in the park. It was about the girl of my dreams, although I hadn't met her yet. I think I have now though." I blushed. Suddenly inspiration hit me again. I grabbed my notebook out of Shane's lap. (**A/N: notice how he said "**_**had**_**'nt met her yet. Shane luvs Mitchie! Aww! ^.^)**

I scrawled down the new bridge and ending of the song, then handed it back to Shane. He read it over real fast, then looked up and grinned at me.

Just then my phone rang. My new Justin Bieber ringtone, Baby

You know you love me, I know you care,  
you shout whenever and I'll be there.  
You are my love, you are my heart  
and we will never ever ever be apart

**(A/N: btw, amazing song. It's definitely worth checking out! :D)**

I quickly snapped open my phone. Seeing that it was my mom, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, honey, can you hear me?" my mother asked.

"Umm, yeah, not really. One second…" I told her. Then I rolled my eyes. _My mom_ I mouthed to Shane. He nodded understandingly. I stood up and walked into the hallway.

"Okay Mom, I can hear you now."

"Is everything okay over there? I got worried with the storm." She explained

"Everything's fine. Actually, I sort of have a friend with me now…" I explained the situation to my mother, leaving out the kissing part. I would save that for tomorrow. I couldn't tell her now, not when Shane might be listening! I would tell her later. I don't like to keep secrets from my parents. I feel too guilty lying. It's not like I have that many secrets _to_ keep, anyways.

"How long is he staying?" she asked

"Well, that's the thing. It's raining really hard out there, and Shane walked here."I explained.

"I don't really like the idea of you alone with a boy overnight. If it stops raining before morning, I want him to go home, okay?"

"Mom, we're not _doing_ anything!" I protested. This is soo not fair.

"If it stops raining, he needs to go home honey. And I'm sure his mother would agree with me. So if the rain stops, call me. If we need to, your dad can come and pick him up."

I groaned. Sometimes, my mom can _really_ irritate me. "Whatever"

"Don't do anything you'll regret, okay sweetie?" my mom said in an overly-sweet, sarcastic tone.

"Bye!" I said, matching her tone perfectly.

Walking back into the box stall, Shane looked up at me. "What was that all about?" he asked me.

"Ugh, my mom is being so unfair!" I sat back down next to him and explained to him what happened.

"I can see where she's coming from." He said after I had finished venting. "I mean, we're two teenagers, alone, together, at night…" he trailed off.

"Still. I wish she would trust me more." I sighed.

"She's just being a good mom."

"I know." Running my hand through my messy hair, I changed the subject. "Anyways, let's try the song out." Shane grinned at me.

We did, and it fit together perfectly. So this is the entire, complete, finished copy of the song:

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

It looks like I finally got it right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! Please review, it will make me way happy!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! Sorry I couldn't post before now, my computer has been uncooperative. This chapter is a little short, so I apologize. New chapter out next weekend!!!!**

* * *

I groggily opened my eyes and tried to roll over. I was _so_ stiff! But when I did I got a face full of dirt since I rolled off the sleeping bag.

Memories from last night came flooding back. I smiled. After we had finished the song, we spent probably two whole hours talking about all of the possibilities. Going on tour together, recording duets together, winning awards together, making a movie together. Some of them were way out there, but as long as the word together was at the end, it worked for us. We talked about anything that came to our minds until we got tired. By that time it was around one, and suddenly I noticed that I didn't hear the rain on the roof anymore. I hoped that Shane hadn't noticed, but I unfortunately he did. Drat. So he picked up his things and left, after one more good bye kiss and a promise to call me as soon as he woke up.

So when I rolled over I startled Gus out of his sleep, who quickly stood up and walked to the other side of the stall. I'm _sooo_ graceful, am I not? I stood up and calmed Gus down. He seemed a lot better this morning, which is such a relief.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked for messages. I had a text from Shane.

**Good Morning, Beautiful! Wanna go to the prk with me l8er?**

I texted him back probably within three seconds after I got his message. **Sure! How bout 11?**

**Sounds great. C u l8er** I smiled.

Just then, the door to the stable opened with a loud creak. I slid my phone back into my pocket.

Aunt Mary leaned over the top half of the stall door. "So you're mom wanted me to check in on you guys early. I see that he left. I knew you wouldn't be up to anything bad, but you know how she gets." This time _she _rolled her eyes. See? It's a family trait. It's not just me!

I laughed. "I think you and I know more than anyone else."

I looked pointedly at Gus, who was now drinking water. "Do you think he's better now?" I asked.

As she was walking around him, checking him, I watched and bit my lip anxiously

Aunt Mary turned to me. "He's fine now. Just the usual shaky day after being sick, just like with us. Gus'll be back to normal by tomorrow." She reassured me. **(A/N: I really don't know how long Equine Influenza lasts; I have not had a horse that has had it. I just sort of made the length fit into the story)**

My relief had to have been evident. It felt like everything was finally falling into place.

^*^*^

Shane and I were walking hand in hand to the park two hours later. We decided to record my demo at 4:00 today in the studio. He has to tell the guys, and we planned to meet at his house, 3:30. I _need_ to take a nap.

Shane couldn't stop talking about how perfectly it would work out. "We can get it sent out by 6! No, better yet, we'll set up a meeting with the head of the label for next week. So he can see you in person, and all. Were one of his biggest clients, so he _can't_ say no." this conversation required hardly anything on my part, but I suddenly broke in.

"Shane, this might not work out just as wonderfully as you're making it sound. I don't want to get my hopes up too high. Can we wait until I get or don't get signed before we start fantasizing?" wishful thinking is a terrible trait of mine. I wish and wish, just to get let down over and over again. I hate it, I wish I could just save myself the trouble.

Shane smiled at me knowingly. "Okay. So while we're changing the subject, can I ask you a question?" he asked me.

"Isn't asking to ask me a question asking me a question already?" I countered. He rolled his eyes.

"Besides that." I pretended to think about it for a second.

"Okay." I conceded. He laughed. Then he looked nervous. Shane stopped and pulled me to face him.

"Will you, Mitchie Torres, be my girlfriend?" he asked me hopefully. I blinked at him in shock for a second. Then I grinned.

"Yes!" I told him breathlessly. He grinned back at me then kissed me quickly. We continued walking, but instead of holding my hand, Shane's arm was around my shoulders, and mine was around his waist.

We got to my house and Shane walked me up to the door.

"See you later." I said and kissed his cheek. I smiled at him before I went inside.

As I was heading upstairs to go to sleep, my mom called me from downstairs. I walked back down the three steps that I had managed to climb and made my way to the kitchen. My aunt had a sympathetic look on her face and my mom wore a stern look. The _I'm-gonna-give-you-more-parental-controls_ look.

Oh great.

* * *

**Thanks everybody! Please review, I love the feedback!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that it took like two months to write this chapter. Here are a few reasons why it took so long: drama at school, finals, speeches, overloads of homework, severe writers block, etc. but I'm here now, with a thousand words for every month I didn't update. I will be more consistent over the summer, due to no restrictions on computer time, and more inspiration. Hope you enjoy! Read and review!**

* * *

So here's what I now have to tell my mom _every time_ I wanna do something with Shane: where we are going, when we are going, how long we think we'll be gone, who's going with us, and so on. And get this: if she discovers that I lied to her, then "you will never be allowed to date again until you are 18".

And while I was learning all of this, all I could think was this. _Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me. ?_ Because I do, in fact, _enjoy_ having a life. I'm hoping after a while that she'll loosen up. She sometimes does. But, like the GOOD LITTLE GIRL (you can just imagine me saying that, cant you?) that I am, I'm trying to come across as responsible and mature to my mom so that she will back the heck off. I mean, seriously!

But on a happier note, right now Shane and I were walking to the park, hand in hand. We pretty much picked up our conversation where we left off. We walked to my clearing. Shane looked around, then sat, leaning against a tree. He patted the spot beside him, and I sat next to him.

He looked at me and smiled. I grinned back. "So the talent show is just next week…" I said

"I know! I can't wait. We'll blow them away! And I was thinking…. Maybe we could sing your song then?"

"Oh, I don't know Shane. I'm not even so sure I'm as good as you say I am." I paused. "I'll make you a deal, okay? If my song gets picked up by the record label, then we will sing our song together. Deal?"

He grinned. "Yeah, well, prepare to sing. You're so gonna get picked up. Don't you trust me?" he joked. I rolled my eyes.

2 hours later, after stopping home to shower and change, then picking up Nate and Jason, we were at the recording studio. I stopped in my tracks when we reached the door to our studio.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Jason asked.

Shane understood immediately. "Why don't you guys go inside? Mitch and I here, might I say _again,_ have a little pep talk in order."

"I'm sorry I'm so messed up right now" I said after Nate and Jason nodded understandingly and backed into the room, closing the door behind them. "It's just that one of things that I try to be, besides the best I can, is confident in a way that people can see that you are happy with yourself, but not overly egotistic, if you know what I mean. But underneath the mask, there has always been doubt. I have Sierra, and now Caitlyn, and you guys as friends, but pretty much everyone else doesn't like me. At school at least. Why should the record label, or anyone else for that matter?"

Shane stood silently for a moment. "Do you wanna know what I think?" I nodded. "I think that you're trying to hard to be the person that you want yourself to be, that you think that people want you to be, to take a good look in the mirror and see that you're already as perfect as you possibly can ever be right now. And certain parts of you can't be changed. You're wonderful. You're beautiful. You're my girlfriend, which by the way makes me the luckiest guy in the world. But best of all, you're you. So now, you're going to go in there and show the rest of the world who _you_ are, instead of just showing me."

Well, let's just say it took me a minute to process all of _that_. "Really?" was the only semi-coherent reply I could possibly come up with at that second.

Shane leaned down and gave me one of his perfect, sweet, wonderful, amazing, everything-good-in-the-world kisses. "Really." He assured me. "Come on" he then dragged me into the room after him.

So we are now in the recording room. Nate and Jason are on the other side of the glass, behind the controls.

"Now Mitchie," Nate was talking across the intercom thing. "First, we are gonna record you playing the instrumental parts of the song. Then we can play it over your headphones, and you and Shane can do the vocal part. Shane, are you gonna stay in there with her?" Shane nodded. "Okay. Let's get started."

I advanced toward the keyboard that was set up. I have had this song on my mind for who knows how long, so it was practically imprinted I'm my mind by now. The base melody: B flat, C sharp, G sharp, C sharp. F sharp, C sharp, F sharp, F sharp (octave higher), F natural. G sharp, C sharp, D sharp, C sharp, D sharp (octave lower), C sharp, D sharp (octave lower), D sharp. This melody repeats over and over throughout the whole song. Then the other melody, which is higher, starts and works with the lower one. It took a _lot_ of practice to perfect that balance, let me tell you. But I got it right eventually. So first I played the base melody a couple of times, soft and then loud. Then I played the higher melody a few times as well, before finally playing the whole thing combined a good ten times or so.

When I finally looked up, I saw all three thirds of Connect 3 staring at me in awe. Then Shane broke into a grin and started clapping. Nate and Jason soon followed in suit. I grinned back, feeling more confident now. Nate took the mike and pushed the button so I could hear him.

"Now that was awesome! Great job Mitchie! With that, I can't _wait_ to see how your vocal accompaniment will sound. Can you go through the vocals now?" I nodded.

Then I walked over to a hanging microphone and grabbed the earphones that were hanging on it. I took a deep breath and began.

When I had finally finished, Shane came in so we can do our part together, then he would do his part by himself a few times. As we sang, Shane reached over and took my hand, interlacing our fingers together. And as we were singing, all I could think of is how _right _this feels.

After about an hour more of singing, watching Shane sing, watching Jason do guitar accompaniments, watching Nate do the drums, we were finally done. Shane, Jason, and I decided to go to Starbucks while Nate was busy mixing the final draft of my first song. As Shane and I walked hand in hand down the street, with Jason next to us talking about some rare blue jay, somebody in front of us took a picture. I blinked a few times to get the flash out of my eye. Paparazzi.

"Just keep going on like nothing has happened. That's the only thing we can do. They'll just follow us if we try to run, so it doesn't make a difference." Shane explained quietly. I nodded.

But then they started yelling. "Who's the girl Shane?" "Come on honey, give him a smooch!" "She your girlfriend?" Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me across the street, Jason taking up the rear, blocking us from the paparazzi's sight. We ducked into Starbucks just as a big bus stopped the paparazzi from seeing where we went.

"You deal with that _all the time?_ Wow." I marveled. Shane stood up a little straighter.

"Yeah, well, it _can_ get pretty rough sometimes." I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh poor Shanie! What will we _ever_ do? It's okay smookums. _I'll_ protect you." I crossed my arms and leaned back, smirking.

He laughed. "Okay, so I deserved that."

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

We came back to the studio, managing to avoid the paps. I handed Nate his chocolate mocha frappuccino. Shane had his caramel macchiato, Jason his orange-mango vivanno smoothie.

"You pop stars are picky when it comes to your Starbucks, now aren't you?" I mused

"Yes we are, miss chai-tea-latte-four-honeys-no-water please." Shane teased in an ultra-high voice.

"That's _one_ high voice for a guy who's already been through puberty, don't you think Jason?" I asked. Nate and Jason both cracked up at that one.

Shane stared at me open mouthed. "Well, millions of _other_ girls around the globe seem to like it enough."

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure they just like your fashion sense." I shook my head "Yeah, I don't get _that_ either." I raised my hand, gesturing to all of Shane.

"You wanna _go_ Torres?" Shane asked, taking a step forward.

"Bring it Grey." I said, stepping even closer.

Yeah, so about two minutes later, I was pinned to the ground, getting the life tickled out of me by an all-too-smug pop star by the name of Shane Grey.

"Ah!" I squealed. Then another fit of laughter. "Jason, help me!"

"Okay." He said, but the look Shane gave him told him to back off. More tickling.

"Stop!" I shrieked between giggles.

"Okay" he said, peering down at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But not until you admit that I am a rock star."

"Never!" More tickling. Then he paused again.

"Actually, and you have to repeat me exactly, say 'Shane Grey is the most awesomest, wonderful, _talented_ rock star in the world, and all the girls love me because of this, and not just my amazing fashion sense.'"

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, but know this: I _will _seek revenge."

He scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

I shrugged. "Your funeral. Shane Grey, you are the most awesomest, wonderful, talented, big-headed pop star who thinks he is a rock star in the world, and all the girls love you because of this, and not just your amazing, yet in my opinion flat-out crazy, fashion sense."

"That's the best I'm gonna get out of you, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded. After tickling one more time, he finally let me go. I gripped my aching sides.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it." Jason observed.

"Oh yeah." I agreed.

Nate looked up from the computer he was working on.

"Come here you guys!" he urged excitedly. We all crowded around the monitor. I saw a bunch of rows that had the different audio takes on them. "I already emailed a copy to the record label. And with a few clicks, Nate started up the song, playing it for all of us. It sounded so, well, _professional._

"You are _so_ in." Shane said. I was speechless.

Wow.

* * *

**Thanks guys! Please please please please please review! It will make my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I took a long time again, but I have been SOOOO busy this summer! Camps, babysitting, summer reading assignments, ugh! This chapters a little short, but I will try to update sometime in the next week or two. The song in this chapter is called "The Saga Begins", a parody written by Weird Al Yankovich. If you are not a big Star Wars geek (ah-hem, like me) then you might not get it. It's basically the whole plot of the Phantom Menace. And my favorite song ever! But anyways, here's the chapter, hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Dear Santa, for Christmas (yes I am aware it's six months away) please bring me the papers that say I own Camp Rock, as well as Werid Al and his awesome song-writing skills. Love, ASLaddict**

So it was finally the day of the talent show, and Shane and I were setting up in the auditorium. Shane, Nate, Jase, and I got the day off from classes just to get ready for the big show tonight.

So here's what went down on the whole record label deal: the head of the label loved the mix, but wanted to hear me live before there would be a final answer. I did tell my mom and dad, Caitlyn, and Sierra, but no one else will know until tonight.

Shane feels the need to assure me that the head honcho of the label is just coming as a formality, only, like, every _twenty freaking minutes._ I am a very intelligent girl, and by now I am pretty sure that I can retain information and convert it to long-term memory, thank you very much! I mean, _come on!_

"Mitch, you are so in! I swear, it's just a formality. He did it with us too, way back when." Shane promised, _again,_ in between hanging up Christmas lights along the aisles.

I verbally explained to him my reasoning. "I'm sure your short-term/long-term memory's relationship is just fine. But my brain connection is apparently flawed. I just _can't_ comprehend the idea of you going on tour with us!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even signed yet. Let's worry about that _later._ Don't get my hopes up." I gave him a wry smile.

"But…" I gave Shane a stern look, which in return got me a cute little chagrined face. _Aww! _was my mental thought. _He is so adorable!_ I got lost in his eyes for a moment, before I remembered that I wanted to finish setting up as soon as I could, so I could practice. I shook my head and snapped out of it, turning back to the lights I was setting up along the edges of the stage.

I started humming the tune to American Pie, a great song. Shane started singing along with me. "…So bye bye Miss American Pie! Drove my… hey! Why are you stopping?" he asked me.

"Your singing was just so awful, I couldn't take it!" I explained seriously.

His eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes. Those weren't the words I was thinking of though. Follow me." I made my way up to the keyboard set up on the stage, and sat down on the bench. I felt Shane sit next to me, but I didn't look up, instead concentrating on turning the keyboard on. His arm slid around my waist and he kissed my cheek. I blushed.

I placed my fingers on the keys, their natural home. Then I started playing the familiar tune. But instead of starting off the song in the _traditional way, _(how boring! It's a wonderful song, but I like this version better), I played it in my favorite way.

So instead of singing 'A long long time ago, I can still remember how that music used to make me smile', I sang

"A long long time ago,

in a galaxy far away,

Naboo was under an attack."

I could practically hear the grin on Shane's face, but I continued on.

"And I thought me and Qui Gon Jinn could

talk the federation in

to maybe cutting them a little slack.

But their response, it didn't thrill us  
They locked the doors and tried to kill us  
We escaped from that gas  
Then met Jar Jar and Boss Nass  
We took a bongo from the scene  
And we went to Theed to see the Queen  
We all wound up on Tatooine  
That's where we found this boy...

Oh my my this here Anakin guy  
May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Did you know this junkyard slave  
Isn't even old enough to shave  
But he can use the Force, they say  
Ah, do you see him hitting on the queen  
Though he's just nine and she's fourteen  
Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday  
Well, I know he built C-3PO  
And I've heard how fast his pod can go  
And we were broke, it's true  
So we made a wager or two  
He was a prepubescent flyin' ace  
And the minute Jabba started off that race  
Well, I knew who would win first place  
Oh yes, it was our boy

We started singin' ...  
My my this here Anakin guy  
May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

Now we finally got to Coruscant  
The Jedi Council we knew would want  
To see how good the boy could be  
So we took him there and we told the tale  
How his midi-chlorians were off the scale  
And he might fulfill that prophecy  
Oh, the Council was impressed, of course  
Could he bring balance to the Force?  
They interviewed the kid  
Oh, training they forbid  
Because Yoda sensed in him much fear  
And Qui-Gon said "Now listen here"  
"Just stick it in your pointy ear"  
"I still will teach this boy"

He was singin' ...  
My my this here Anakin guy  
May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

We caught a ride back to Naboo  
'Cause Queen Amidala wanted to  
I frankly would've liked to stay  
We all fought in that epic war  
And it wasn't long at all before  
Little Hotshot flew his plane and saved the day  
And in the end some Gunguns died  
Some ships blew up and some pilots fried  
A lot of folks were croakin'  
The battle droids were broken  
And the Jedi I admire most  
Met up with Darth Maul and now he's toast  
Well, I'm still here and he's a ghost  
I guess I'll train this boy

And I was singin' ...  
My my this here Anakin guy  
May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"  
"Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

We were singin' ...  
My my this here Anakin guy  
May be Vader someday later - now he's just a small fry  
And he left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi"

By the end, I could feel Shane shaking with laughter, though he didn't make a sound. I was amused to just watch him.

When he finally regained control over himself again, he said "Now just _where_, did you come up with that missy?"

My eyes widened and I sat there gaping at him with an open mouth.

_No. Freaking. Way._

**So please review! Kind of a short chapter, but let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is, very sadly, my last chapter. I have enjoyed writing this story very much, and am thinking of doing a sequel (let me know what you think on that!). I would like to dedicate this chapter to a few of the people who have reviewed to almost every one of my chapters: Duckvader23, TheSunday, Rainelle Rose, SpontaneousStarscreamSpagetti, and JoeJonasBiggestFan. Thank you so much! I really hope you enjoy the chapter. (And btw, how excited are you all for Camp Rock 2 tomorrow? I know I am!)**

So after I got over the fact that my boyfriend had never heard "The Saga Begins" (picture me shaking my head in disappointment and rolling my eyes), we started rehearsing. We finished around four, and would be staying till seven, when the show would actually start. Mrs. Derrington sat in a seat at the back of the auditorium, and Jase and Nate were messing around with their guitars in front of the stage. Everyone else had left the school and hour ago, and it is so weird being at school, with the whole place being relatively _quiet._ I mean, this is the loudest place I know! But whatever.

Shane and I were hanging out backstage. I was sitting on the edge of the stage, behind the closed curtain. Shane stood leaning against the wall. "So are you nervous yet?" he asked me

I shrugged "Not as much as I thought I'd be. Yet. But you just wait." Shane laughed and pushed off of the wall. When he came and sat by me, I leaned my head on his shoulder, his arm making its way around my waist. We sat like that for a while.

"So you really haven't ever heard it?" I asked.

Shane chuckled, which made me sit up to avoid being jiggled up and down. "Why does that surprise you so much?"

"Only because you are missing out on one of the greatest songs ever made!" I exclaimed. Again. "Let me prove it." I stood up for a second so I could slide my iTouch out of my back pocket. I found what I was looking for, then pressed pause. "You _have _seen the Phantom Menace at least, right?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes" I pressed play and for four glorious minutes watched the little Star Wars characters dance around, while the genius himself, Weird Al, sang. At the end, I sighed in contentment.

Shane laughed. "It's pretty cool! Is this some sort of obsession?" he said jokingly.

I just looked at him. "Don't even get me _started_ on David Archuleta." I rolled my eyes.

Shane just smiled and kissed me.

At five Sierra and Caitlyn came to school, lugging what looked like a body bag. And attacked me. First they dragged me to the dressing room, telling Shane that he couldn't see me until the show started. We arrived at the dressing room and they locked the door. I eyed the bag anxiously. "What are we doing?" I asked slowly.

They didn't answer me, just slowly walking forward on either side of me. I backed up, before learning their plan when I fell back into my chair. Sierra turned me to face the mirror, and Caitlyn brought the bag over. Opening it up, I saw that it was full of makeup, hair styling tools, and practically Caitlyn and Sierras whole closets combined.

"_Guys!_ Is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes." They answered simply. I was turned around so I couldn't see myself in the mirror anymore, and so it began.

Within just two hours, I had been plucked, pulled, and blow dried within an inch of my life. Sierra and Caitlyn came up with this really gorgeous dress that Caitlyn wore to her cousins wedding. **(A/N: see profile for link) **My hair is curled really pretty, and I am wearing more eyeliner and mascara than I have worn in my whole lifetime. But I think the overall affect is pretty good. I like it at least.

People started arriving, and I'm starting to get nervous. What if it goes wrong? What if everybody laughs at me?

I hear Mrs. Derrington announcing the first act. Butterflies are getting worse.

When Tess performed, wearing this Brittney-Spears-Worthy dress, and no, I am not the only one who said that, I watched from back stage. She was really good.

Just before I was scheduled to go onstage, it started to get really bad. I am now pacing behind the curtains, and the act before mine is just wrapping up. Shane came up behind me and turned me around. He looked taken aback for a second, then blinked a couple of times. "Mitch, you look…stunning."

I blushed. "Thanks" I heard the final chord of the song before me, and took a deep shaky breath.

"Don't worry. You'll be great. See you on the stage." Shane leaned in and gave me a hug, then carefully kissed my cheek.

Mrs. Derrington introduced me, and I grabbed the microphone. I heard Jason play the opening chords, and I walked onto the stage. The lights were so bright that I could barely make out anyone in the audience, which I knew would help me. But there were a few people that I recognized.

First, Tess in the front row, a surprised look (directed at my appearance I'm sure) which turned into a confident smirk pretty quickly, like she knew I would mess this up somehow. But today, I decided, I'm here to prove her wrong. To prove everyone wrong.

Another person that I recognized was the head of the record label, a muscular man in a black suit, standing in the back, by the door. But there's no worrying about that now. Here's my cue.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

I started to become more comfortable with being onstage, walking toward the front.

_But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

I was starting to see surprised looks from the crowd, like 'Wow, who knew that Mitchie of all people could sing like _that?_'

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

I'm feeling much more comfortable with the stage now.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Then Shane came out from behind stage, and I heard many surprised gasps from the crowd.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you_

This whole time, Shane had been walking slowly towards the front of the stage, and now he came to a stop beside me. Finishing on a strong note, I sang the rest with all the emotion I felt. I could tell that Shane is doing the same.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)_  
_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

We finished, and I was overwhelmed by all of the applause that I heard in response. Tess sat in the front row, glowering. I saw the label guy in the back, grinning. I turned and looked at Shane, who had noticed this too.

"Yes!" we both said at the same time. I hugged him tight, and he spun me around.

Shane and I won, of course. I mean, who else? Not that I would have minded that much if it hadn't been us, because I won a lot of things that are much better than a high school talent show. If you don't believe me, just look at this cool new list I made, which is conveniently written in the back of my songbook, in case I might need it for future reference. See below.

Inventory of Great Things Acquired Since the Beginning of the Year:

-awesome new friends

-amazing new boyfriend

-confidence

-record deal (SCORE!)

-the best school year I have ever had so far,

And it can only get better from here.

**Thank you so much to everyone who has ever reviewed to my story, you don't know how much it means to me to know that people like my work. Please review some more, to make my day once again!**


	15. authors note

Hey guys!

So this is an author's note. I am REALLY sorry I am contacting you guys this way (because I personally HATE it when random a/n's replace chapters in a story) but here I am anyways.

So I decided to start a blog. I don't really know if any of you are really into that sort of thing, but if you are I would really appreciate it if you would check it out. I need some feedback! I seriously don't know if I am doing this right.

And if you aren't into that sort of thing, I would love it if you would just check it out anyways. You don't need to follow up on it, but just reading it and letting me know what you think would make me really happy.

Its just a blog about life, random crap, and dealing with stuff, from a teenaged girl's POV.

I am only asking you guys of this because I think we can all agree, Fanfiction is the best, and so are you guys. So thanks!

(if you hate a/n chappies as much as me, just please pretend this never happened. Thanks.)

Its

http : / just- girl- one . blogspot . com /

(remove spaces)

Thanks again guys. You're really the best.


End file.
